CANDY
by Rose14799
Summary: Candy is having a good time at Sweet Amoris. But what happens when she gets a letter from an old friend. An old friend who knows about her dark secret. Will Candy be able to stop all those against her?...Will she find all of those that shes lost? FInd out in C.A.N.D.Y.
1. About the Story

**My Candy Love fan fiction C.A.N.D.Y**

**About the story:**

Ok so before we start I would just like to say a few things about this fan fiction…Most of the characters don't not belong to me "See copyright its ok, I just said I don't own any of it put the idea of this story is mine". Well anyway in this fan fiction there are some new characters I decided that I should add in because I just wanted to anyway we have:

The Candy is going to be called: Christine but she is most of the time called Candy. There's actually a reason why she's called Candy and that is why my dear readers you should read this fan fiction.

Wolfsfang: Is Christine's brother and triplet also called Werther.

Serri: Is Christine's other triplet called Sugar…..Anyone see something going on here.

These Characters are in Candy's life before she went to Sweet Amoris so these are basically her child hood friends.

Nathalia: A fem version of Nathaniel.

Cassandra (Casey): A fem version of Castiel.

Elizabeth: A fem version of Lysander.

Kentina: A fem version of Kentin

Alexis: A fem version of Alexy and is Armani's twin sister.

Armani: A fem version of Arminand is Alexis's twin sister.

Kentin: -_- I think we all know who Kentin is.

Luke: Luke is the twin of Kent and is also Candy's childhood friend the three of them have been friends for ages. Though something happened and they got split up. Also because I have chosen allocated colours for these twins Luke's colour is Blue.

Kent: Kent is the twin of Luke he is Candy's childhood friend and betrothed. He's had a crush on her for years. His allocated colour is Red.

Dakota: Yes everybody Dakotas in it and in this story he is more of a main character. He also in this story has a split personality problem as one side is very sweet and caring and the other side is a complete pervert and rapist.

Dimitry: Yes he's also in it because when that Halloween special came and went I was very sad cause I loveeeeee vampires.

Dimity: She's Dimity's twin sister and also the fem version for Leigh.

Jade and Dajan are in this too but only for about 2 lines so screw that.

Ok that just about sums up everyone except I'm also adding ChiNoMiko's Doriann and Lua as Candy's father and mother.

So now I can finally say my little trailer thing…..''Ahem'' (Lights turn off, a big screen pops up)

Trailer: Ever wandered what happened to Candy's parents? Why did she have to go to Sweet Amoris in the first place? Why did Kentin really go to Sweet Amoris with Candy? Why is everybody so weirderd out by the new transfer students? Find out in…. (Drum Roll)…..C.A.N.D.Y!

Yep there we (Crowd claps, everyone cheers and then I take a bow)

Please Read though I might get a new chapter out every 5 days. Depends though if you guys find the story interesting or not. Byes J


	2. The first

This is my first fan fiction so bear with it please. Also please write a review...

* * *

"Breep Breep…..Breep Breep''

….

(Leave me alone, its 5am in the morning)…..

"Breep Breep….BREEP BREEP"…

"Ok I GET IT!"

"Hello?"

"Morning Candy rise and shine"

"Oh Kentin it's you, you do know that its 5 in the morning right?"

"Naaaaa Candy, it's just cold, dark and freezing for absolutely no reason at all. Wake up and come down stairs, we've been waiting here for 15 minutes already."

"Fine ill come down stairs but because you woke me up you guys are buying me breakfast."

It's the 15th of July in the year 2012. It has been a month since the huge drama with Debrah. Since then a few things have happened. Such as Castiel and Nathaniel becoming best buds, Amber being friends with everybody and Nina going to our school. Today is Sunday so it's a group day. When we have our group days we always go to each other's houses and pick each other up. Since where we all live is basically in one straight line it's pretty easy. It's just my luck that I'm at the end, even though I'm at the end, I'm still too lazy to wake up at anywhere near 5.

Since today we're going to spend the whole day at the beach I might as well wear something summery, even though it's about -15 degrees Celsius. After rummaging through my wardrobe I ended up putting on my purple beaded bikini which I wore when I went to the beach last holidays, a red uniform skirt, black laced tights, black and red poker shoes, and a red top with a black leathered collar. I thought it looked pretty good, but it looked like it missed something. I went to my hat rack and decided to wear my black newsboy cap. Now my outfit is complete.

I rush down stairs as the whole group is waiting for me, when I say the whole group I mean the whole group.

"Hurry up Retard." shouted Castiel

"We don't have all day." exclaimed Alexy

"Do you want to have breakfast or not." questioned Kentin

While some of the boys where screaming annoying things at me the girls had nicer things to say:

"Come on Candy you can make It." cheered Iris

"Hurry up or Ill smash these wise cracks in their faces." threatened Kim

"Give her a chance you guys." Yelled Amber

(Even though she is now our friend it feels weird for her to not be making smart arse remarks and such.)

After a bit of running and packing I finally got out of the door and down the stairs. Once I got out, I realised that every single person from the group has come to go on this trip: Nathaniel, Castiel, Lysander, Armin, Alexy, Kentin, Amber, Li, Charlotte, Capucine, Iris, Kim, Melody, Peggy, Rosayla, Violette and Nina including Leigh have all come just to go to the park.

"I'm sorry I took so long."

"No you didn't take long at all, just 20 minutes, but that's not long at all. Is it Nathaniel?"

"SHUT UP ARMIN, I already told you to drop it so just drop it already."

"Gosh you guys..." whispered Violette

"Well I think it's about time to go. Is everybody ready?"

Thank youuuuuu Rosayla for breaking that argument.

"I'm nearly ready to go I just need to check my letter box then I'll be done."

I walked over to my letter box and pulled out my mail. In this week's haul I've already got a total of three bills and a letter from my aunt but that's it. Today I got three letters: One for a notice for the rent (I've been expecting that), and advertisement on some shoe store near where Leigh works and a very elegant and antique looking letter….On the front of the letter it say's:

_**To my dearest Christine.**_

….

It has been quite a while since anyone has either written or said my actual name. The last person who had said my actual name was Nathaniel and that was only because it was on my student file.

Right now I'm pretty sure I have either a worried or shocked expression on my face, I might even have both.

"Candy, are you ok?" Asked Kentin

Kentin is one of the only people who know my actual name. I haven't used it in many years as it has hurt and killed many people. I have no idea what to do right now. If someone knows my name that means that they might know who I am and what had happened. Before anything else happens I should talk to Kentin about this, he might have an idea of what to do.

I don't want any of my friends to get hurt...

* * *

OK... First part done did anyone like it?... Bleh so now Candy's got fan mail. HAHAHAHAHAA no...Anyhow I was wandering what you guys think of this story and what so ever...So please write a review cause i'm new at this...


End file.
